


Pigtails and Division

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Children of Characters, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek has a child with a surrogate werewolf, Derek is a businessman, Derek is a tired father, Derek is a werewolf, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lydia has a child with Stiles from a previous relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rutting, Same-Sex Marriage, Smut, Stiles is a Deputy, Top Derek, Uncut Derek Hale, Uncut Stiles Stilinski, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski live marital bliss. Derek is a wealthy businessman and Stiles a deputy for the county. They have two beautiful children and a lovely home. Lately, though, both have been working a lot and neglecting their intimacy. It all boils over one particularly difficult morning when the Alpha loses his temper and the only solution is to release certain "tensions" once the kids go to school.





	Pigtails and Division

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! I love thinking of the boys having kids of their own. :)

A door opens. Another closes. The echo of it fills the long hallway.  
Stiles hears the patter of light footsteps coming from above, then much heavier ones traveling to the middle of the house. He’s distracted by the two empty seats.  
Owen gets up when he sees the toast is ready.  
“Dad, do you want any?”  
  
Stiles doesn’t immediately hear him. He’s lost in thought, holding the butter tin and knife in the palm of his hand like an offering.  
“Dad? Toast?” the boy insists, waving a piece in front of his father’s face.  
Stiles shakes himself into awareness. “Sorry, buddy. Yes, thanks. Just one, leave the rest out for Papa and your sister.”  
  
It’s been quiet for a while now. Should he be worried? Derek has been struggling since the stubborn sixes kicked in. Stiles tries his best to help, but it seems they have naturally divided their fatherly duties. Derek has always taken to their daughter while Stiles and Owen had formed a special bond long ago, especially since Lydia gave him full custody after moving to Switzerland.  
“It’s awful quiet up there,” Stiles muses.  
Owen gazes at him and lifts his angled eyebrows quizzically. “Should I…?” the boy smirks. Genetics gifted him the double blow of Lydia’s and Stiles’ intelligence… and snark.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking, Owen. Don’t even.” Stiles' tone is a warning.   
The boy giggles back, cheeks puffed out. “I was only going to suggest an intervention. Perhaps call Aunt Malia to assist?”   
  
_How are you this smart and only 10 years old?!_  
  
“You think Aunt Malia will help? You might as well call Uncle Scott. No… Papa has to figure this stuff out with her. You know it hasn’t been easy on her since… ”  
Owen knows. He knows how the mother had promised to take care of her for a while and then just disappeared. His sister had never really digested the gesture. She is also too young to comprehend it.  
  
“Well, to be honest, it hasn’t been on easy on Papa either. He’s been particularly tired lately. Dad, maybe you should have a date night. We could go to Aunt and Uncle’s house for the evening, visit with our cousin?”  
  
Stiles can’t help but marvel at how empathetic his son is. It’s the result of good parenting, perhaps, but also the amazing network of people they have supporting them.  
  
“Maybe you can visit your Grandpa and your father and I will make it a weekend? I’ll think about it. Now eat your breakfast, we'll be late, kiddo.”  
Stiles glances at the clock. He’s had enough.  
“Derek, what is taking Claudia so long?!” Stiles shouts in the direction of the ceiling. He shakes his head. Every morning it’s a trial to get these kids to school.   
  
Silence ensues, though a moment later he hears a faint “Shit!” through the floorboards.  
Four places are set at the breakfast table and only two are yet occupied. 15 minutes until they have to drive the kids to school.  
  
Stiles mindlessly butters bread, meanwhile the boy with chestnut hair and hazel eyes sits spooning cereal into his mouth.   
  
“Der, did you hear me? We gotta get a move on, baby… breakfast is getting cold!”  
  
Stile’s voice carries well. Sometimes too well. Those nights when he loses himself in ecstasy and has to bite a pillow because he’s afraid the kids might hear him moaning.  
  
Upstairs, a Greek tragedy unfolds in the second largest bathroom of the house. The big bad Alpha is on his knees, trying to put his daughter’s raven hair in pigtails.   
“You don’t have to yell, I’m a werewolf, remember?! Our little princess is fidgety,” he yells back. “One minute…”   
  
There is a little angel perched on a stool, and she is pouting like mad.  
  
“Daddy… I want pigtails! I want pigtails!” she pleads.  
“It’s nice when you get to take care of the boy,” Derek mumbles under his breath. “Claudia _please_ stop squirming.”  
  
Downstairs, a clock ticks on. Stiles studies his son. Owen, his little mini-me (except for the eyes, which he got from his mother, and the bit of auburn undertone to his hair), looks like he is holding something back.  
Indeed, at the end, the boy can’t contain himself.  
“Dad, I swear Claudia is _so_ extra.” As soon as it’s out, he gasps and a tiny hand covers his mouth.  
Oh yes. He’s a smart ass like Stiles.   
  
The young deputy wants to laugh. Really, really badly. But he’d be setting an awful precedent. So he turns, biting his plump lip to stifle his amusement.   
“Owen, that’s not a nice thing to say about your sister, okay? You throw on whatever I tell you and you don’t care about certain things. But you’re difficult, too. Mister ‘I don’t eat my sandwiches unless the crusts are cut off. Cut my meat into little pieces Dad because I have sensitive teeth’. Do I have to go on?”   
  
Whiskey eyes scrutinize the child.   
Two grassy orbs squint. Owen is smart enough to know not to talk back. “No. Sorry, Dad.”  
“Okay then. Now what are you working on?”  
An open book lies teetering off the edge of the table.  
“Long Division.”  
  
Stiles hisses. Math. Fun. Why couldn’t Lydia help him with this?! Oh that’s right. She’s at CERN doing way more important things.  
“So explain to me how it functions, without getting milk all over your worksheets.”  
“Dad, this is too easy. We really should consider letting me skip a grade. I knew how to do this TWO years ago.”  
"Really? Who taught you?"  
"Mom. Before she left."   
_Of course Lydia did. Bless her. God, this kid will be the end of me._  
  
Back upstairs, Derek leans against the sink, his heart heavy. A grape-colored elastic band cuts off circulation to two of his fingers, while another hangs from his ruby lips. There are dark circles under his normally expressive eyes.  
“Claudia, honey, hold still. I beg you.”  
“Daddy… it hurts. Owwww!!” she whimpers, struggling to stay put.   
  
Green eyes burn into even greener ones. She’s defiant, and he’s… tired.  
Tired and sexually frustrated. Stiles has been working weird shifts and Derek’s been putting in long hours at the site. They haven’t had sex in days and he’s not had the energy to jerk off.  
He’s basically on the verge of boiling over.  
  
Derek’s shoulders slump, defeated. He’s beaten death, supernatural creatures, and now he’s been brought down by a six-year-old.   
  
“Why don’t you wear your hair down today, sweetheart? Huh? Daddy needs to get you to school. It’s late.”  
_For the love of god baby please just wear your hair down._  
  
Claudia. Her mother’s dark curls bounce on her little head, (it was a werewolf named Lyla who kindly offered to have his pup). Derek’s coloring and eyes were passed down biologically while Stiles’ temperament by… osmosis?   
And from the way she behaves, this one’s an Alpha like her father.   
“No, DADDY! I want pigtails!”  
  
Cue the crying.   
Derek literally wants to join her. He’s on the verge of losing his patience and the dull throb in his crotch isn’t helping his mood any.   
He throws the colored elastics onto the sink.  
  
“Claudia Abigail Hale, enough! We’re combing your hair out and you’re wearing it down. I’m your father and you have to get to school. Got it? Stop it NOW!” His eyes are crimson and she bursts into tears.   
  
He’s lost his composure, face in a scowl and arms crossed over his massive chest. He’s looked at Stiles like this a dozen times when they first met. He remembers so well. He wasn’t really angry, he just wanted to kiss the smirk off of his stupid, beautiful mole-speckled face.   
Tears drip from the child’s eyes, she stands wearing a cute little dress and looks just like a weepy doll. Derek sighs. He feels awful.   
  
Leaning down, his large hands gently smooth down her unruly locks. “Sweety, I’m sorry Daddy yelled.”  
He pecks her on the cheek softly. “But we do have to get you to school. Be good for Daddy and just wear your hair down today? I promise I’ll practice and make you lovely pigtails tomorrow, okay?”  
Claudia’s cheeks blush from emotion. She nods, her long lashes batting slowly. Her chest heaves.   
“Okay, Daddy. I’m sorry I was bad.” Her gaze drops to her shoes in shame.   
The Alpha’s heart sinks.   
“Honey, you weren’t bad… no sweety. You and I have to learn to be more patient sometimes.”  
  
After fixing a couple barrettes into his daughter’s hair, Derek picks her up in his arms and carries her downstairs. Her arms squeeze his neck and love floods his heart, pushing aside all the frustration.  
  
Stiles is staring at Owen’s homework, one hand shoveling eggs into his own mouth. When he sees them he starts.  
“What happened?” Stiles mumbles with his mouth full.   
Derek rolls his eyes as he places her next to her brother. “Eat your cereal, honey, we have to get to school.”  
“Yes Daddy,” she replies, wiping her nose with her sleeve.   
  
Stiles mouths “What happened?”  
Derek beckons him over. “Hair mishap.”   
“I see. And…?” He can tell from Claudia’s flushed face she is upset.   
  
He stands and faces Derek, who has poured himself coffee. They take a few steps away.   
Stiles admires the wolf a second, thinks how lucky he is to be married to this magnificent man. He never thought this could happen, to fall in love like this and truly be HAPPY. Let alone be fortunate enough to have two beautiful children together.   
Derek frowns, sipping from his mug. He looks exhausted, and Stiles’ gaze falls lower. It’s hidden well beneath his long cashmere sweater but he knows. They haven’t had sex in days. His own member is needy.  
  
“I lost my patience. I really need to work on my anger but she gets me so upset sometimes.” His small nose twitches and Stiles melts.  
“Give it time. Remember when Owen was 6… he used to take off his pants as soon as I’d put them on him? You’ve got a very expressive and… vocal girl who has rebelled. It’ll pass. Whatever you need from me, just ask. We’re in this together, Papa Bear.”  
The brunette reaches over and pulls Derek in for a kiss on the lips. Four satiny pillows meet and Derek figures the kids aren’t looking, he slips Stiles a little tongue. The man moans lightly and smiles against his love’s mouth.   
  
“Ewww…” a chorus cries from behind them. The couple chuckles.  
“Der- the kids,” he says in hushed tone.   
Derek looks over Stiles’ shoulder and warns them “4 minutes until we leave, kiddos. Finish up and get your coats.”  
  
The Alpha grins, leans to Stiles’ ear as he swings back. “When’s your shift start?” he whispers.   
Blood rushes to Stiles’ dick whenever Derek even hints at sex.  
“10.”  
“I’ll take the kids to school and run back this way. A quickie?”  
“Fuck yeah.”   
They kiss once more and then Derek literally rushes the children into finishing their breakfasts.  
Stiles is giggling as he incessantly checks his watch.  
  
Exactly 27 minutes later…   
  
Stiles’ back is against the wall, Derek’s fangs grazing his clavicle enough to send shivers down his spine. He’s almost in apnea, the need so tight in his chest it’s making his breathing hitch.   
Derek is blind with lust. Bare-chested, he nips down to Stiles’ navel, dragging up the shirt with his nose.  
“Take IT OFF,” he commands.  
“Oh fuck fuck,” the younger bucks his slim hips as he removes his t-shirt and throws it on the counter.  
  
Their pants are open in the front, generous cocks sticking out. Stiles is swallowed up by Derek’s eager mouth who hungrily pushes him into the door to get deeper. The heat and moisture is overwhelming.  
“Der Der….fuck. Take me please I won’t last…”  
  
The Alpha allows for one last lick into his slit before launching himself into the human with all his force.  He tries to get as much friction as possible as he grinds into his crotch. Wet tips meet as their foreskins yank back in the effort.  
“Bedroom?” The Alpha growls.  
“Fuck, Der… I’m so horny… I’m not gonna last… just fuck me already, please… here.”   
Stiles is absolutely begging for it.  
  
The Alpha’s own uncut cock is leaking and so hard the head is nearly purple.   
Their open-mouthed kiss fills with the wolf’s deepest growl.   
He spins Stiles around by his hair, fisted into those chestnut locks he loves to sniff. Stiles always uses fancy shampoos that smell like cedarwood and spice and it ignites every cell of Derek’s body.  
   
With the other hand he rips down Stiles’ jeans, past the perfect mounds of his ass. He stares at the cleft.   
“I need you,” he grunts. “Bend back.”  
“Oh holy god, Der…” Stiles groans, sticking his ass out, offering him his needy hole. “Fuck me.”  
  
Derek lathers on the lube he had put in his pocket earlier, those handy tiny tubes they sell which aren’t bigger than lipsticks. Good for ladies and gents alike.  
  
It’s a breath and a whimper and one swift movement later Derek is inside Stiles, teeth latching on to his freckled shoulder. One large palm rests just above Stiles’ pubes, pushing and guiding his thrusts while the other frantically strokes his lover's turgid dick.  
“Faster Der- Jesus faster…” the brunette utters breathlessly.  
  
The Alpha’s eyes are blazing red, Stiles’ scent filling his nostrils and coupled with the heaviness of sex in the air, makes fireworks explode behind his eyelids.  
“My little human, I love you… I need you,” the wolf cries.  
It's rattling through him, the desire, the burn.   
  
“I’m gonna cummmm” Stiles hums as seconds later he sprays the door against which his cock is squeezed. The sticky release drips lazily down the treated wood.   
“Oh FUCK!” he explodes two more times, clenching onto Derek’s base as he twitches.   
  
The Alpha can’t resist any longer and with a couple sharp shoves, he breaks. Stiles is nearly weeping from pleasure, his cheek to the cool wood when Derek bites down.  
  
“Jesus fucking christ,” Derek gnarls, palms flat on Stiles’ perfect body as he rocks with him through the orgasm. He broke skin, the tiniest bit of blood trickling down his bearded chin.   
  
“Oh my god, Der… shit… I’ve never cum so fast.” Stiles hiccups his words.  
  
Derek kisses the back of his creamy neck, panting. “We really need to have sex more often. Waiting 4 days is disastrous though I love to fill you up this much.”  
“You’re so naughty, baby,” Stiles huffs.   
  
Derek has an idea and grins. “How about you wait here with your ass in the air while I go get the plug? I like the idea of you serving and protecting today with your insides full of my hot jizz.”  
Stiles turns his head to the side and kisses him sloppily on the lips.  
  
“You are so sexy, Alpha. Slip out carefully… I want to feel your spunk inside me until I get home… then you can do to me what you want. I’m gonna send the kids to my Dad’s tonight. I need you too much… too much…”  
  
Derek bends Stiles until he’s able to get him safely on the floor. The human holds his knees and clenches as much as possible once the wolf pulls out.  
“Hurry, before it leaks out. I’ve already got an entire door of cum to clean up before work!”  
He doesn’t need to shout, but he does. Because he’s Stiles and his voice always carries so nicely. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of wrote itself. I especially love Derek in it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
